Hardcore
Hardcore (HC) is an optional gaming mode in the ''Diablo'' series, implemented to give an extra level of challenge to players. General Concept In Diablo II and Diablo III, a player may choose upon the character creation to make it a Hardcore (HC) character, the true test of the player's skills. This is an irreversible decision. In effect, the game treats Hardcore characters like mortal human beings rather than the semi-immortal non-Hardcore characters, accordingly called Softcore (SC) by Hardcore players. In this mode, a character only lives until the first death, being permanently lost after that. Remember: all Hardcore characters are mortal and will, sooner or later, die, the only way to prevent this is not to play them at all. Usually it happens because of a lag spike, an overly powerful monster (for example, Multishot + Lightning Enchanted, Bone Fetishes, or Gloams with Conviction), disconnection (in D3 only, as game continues for 10 more seconds after losing control). In Diablo II, a set of side cheat programs were developed (such as MapHack) to minimize the chances of dying, but it will eventually happen. Using bots on Hardcore is also pointless, since bots are generally more prone to dying than players. It is also common among players of some communities to orchestrate deaths of HC characters who are suspected of cheating. Customer Support does not restore dead Hardcore characters, no matter the cause of death; by checking the 'Hardcore' checkbox, a player accepts that their character may die with no chance of revival. This includes deaths due to account being stolen or otherwise compromised. Diablo I Hardcore Mode didn't exist in Diablo I, but its existence can be traced back to the game. David Brevik originally wanted to make what would become Hardcore Mode the default state of the game, but was overruled.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSAi3gyY52A Diablo Podcast Special #220 - David Brevik Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-28 Diablo II A Hardcore character is the same as a normal character except for the following: * Hardcore characters' names are displayed in red on the character selection screen, in order to distinguish them. * When a Hardcore character dies, the game ends and you cannot simply reload your last save point because the character is gone forever. * When a Hardcore character dies, they are not removed from the Character Selection Screen, instead remaining there as a robed figure (as pictured) to remind players of their loss until the character is deleted by the player. * Only the Items the Character has worn can be looted by other players (if the player has allowed this before the character died). * Hardcore characters are displayed in a more aggressive pose in the Character Selection Screen, depicting their tense state of play. * Hardcore characters are awarded different Titles for beating the game. * Hardcore characters do not have access to normal characters' stash, nor can they trade with normal characters. Other than these, there are no other differences in gameplay terms. Dead hardcore characters will even retain whatever position on the Hardcore Ladder they may have achieved (albeit with their names in gray) until they have been surpassed by enough other players to knock them off the Ladder. Hardcore mode is regarded by many as a more realistic playing experience. Development Blizzard Entertainment originally objected to the existence of Hardcore Mode in the game. Blizzard was wary of negative player feedback on the idea of permanently losing their character.2015-09-13, Page 3: In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-15 Diablo III In Diablo III, there are following additions to this system: * The Paragon experience is not lost when a character dies (it still only applies to other Hardcore characters) * Dead characters of at least level 10 may be put into the Hall of Fallen Heroes to be viewed by anyone. * Hardcore characters are indicated by the red flames on preview instead of blue. * Hardcore and Softcore characters have separate currency (gold / Blood Shards), stash and Paragon levels. * There are achievements for beating the game's Acts on Hardcore, but the character titles for those actions are no more. Instead, the player gains access to different options for their banner. * Dead Hardcore characters appear in form of ghosts until moved to the Hall of Fallen Heroes. * Levels are signed in red and marked with 'Hardcore (class name)' signature. * Many items (such as Beckon Sail) and skills (such as Unstable Anomaly) in game are specifically designed for Hardcore players. * Some of the items (such as Ancestors' Grace) are exclusive to Hardcore mode. * As of Patch 2.1., death of a Hardcore character is reported in Clan chat. Development During development of Diablo III, there was talk of removing the Hardcore system, due to the customer service problems and costs involved. However, Jay Wilson remained committed to including a Hardcore mode, as it didn't conflict with any of the core goals of Diablo III.2017-01-26, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 4. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 Before the Auction House was removed, Hardcore characters were unable to trade or purchase items for real currency: only gold transactions were allowed. References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo III